The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for selective zone control session termination.
Fibre Channel, or FC, is a high-speed network technology primarily used for storage networking. Fibre Channel was primarily used in the supercomputer field, but has now become the standard connection type for storage area networks (SAN) in enterprise storage. Despite its name. Fibre Channel signaling can run on twisted pair copper wire in addition to fiber-optic cables. Fibre Channel Protocol (FCP) is a transport protocol (similar to TCP used in Internet Protocol (IP) networks) that predominantly transports Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI) commands over Fibre Channel networks.